


An Itch in Time

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man, a cast, and an itch - things may never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch in Time

“It’s not going to heal any faster with you sulking about it.”  I love my partner, I really do, but there are times I want to wring his neck.

There’s a mumbled response and I resist the urge to put his other arm in a cast.  It isn’t enough that he stopped the THRUSH bad guy and saved the day, if not the records from destruction.  Now he’s moping because he didn’t get the girl.

“It would have been fine if you hadn’t said anything to Waverly.”  He was, alternately, watching me cook and trying to stuff a table knife down inside his cast.  “Damn, this itches!”

“Are you still on about that?”  I finished chopping the onion and tossed it into the pot along with the carrot and celery.  “How was I to know you were deliberately keeping it from him?”

“You’re my partner, we’re supposed to be in sync on these things. “  He snagged a stray piece of carrot and popped it into his mouth, chewing loudly.

“I’m playing nursemaid to you, isn’t that enough?”  The chicken followed and I turned the heat way down.  I’d let that simmer for a bit before adding the rice and other seasonings.  “I’m rendering comfort and aid, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.”  

He smirked, even though he tried to hide it.  We’d seen _The King and I_ last month, a sort of anniversary gift to each another.  “You call me being sidelined for the next two weeks comfort and aid?”  His voice had dropped just a bit and I recognized the tone.

“No.”  I came to stand in front of him and spread his knees apart, stepping in between them.  “I call it being responsible.”  I bent forward for a kiss, letting just the tip of my tongue skim his lips.  “I call that comfort, at least to me, as you’re safe,” I murmured pulling back for a moment before plunging back in for a second, longer kiss. 

“Mmm, I think I could stand more comforting.”  His breath was soft on my cheek and the fingers of his uninjured hand threaded through my hair.  What it is about my hair that fascinates him so, I am lost to explain it, but it doesn’t matter.  “Now we need to discuss aid.”

“That comes later when you need me to work your fly… and other things.”

“Later?”  His voice is husky; I know exactly what he wants, but not yet.

getting a cramp in my neck, so I backed away, yanking gently on his tie, leading him to the couch.  For a long time, we stayed there, lost in the essence of each other.

“Illya?” 

“Yes?”

“If I ask you for something very special, would you do it?”

“I would try.”

“Would you please get me something to stick down in my cast?  The itching is driving me crazy!”

I chuckled and maneuvered another kiss.  My partner:  a trial at the best of times, but still my life, my love, my everything.


End file.
